A Quest Alongside
by Gatekeeper of Oblivion
Summary: The story of a Dunedain and a Rohan Shield Maiden who adventure in the same time as the Fellowship. Rated T for some violence
1. A Ranger of the Dunedain

This story is written three weeks before the battle of Helms Deep.

**Chapter 1: A Ranger of the Dunedain**

Far into the kingdom of Rohan stood a cliff, at the base of this cliff was a camp. A group of twenty Uruk Hai squabbled in that camp fighting over rations, loot, and a bound captive. Little did they know that no more that fifeteen feet above them stood a hooded figure restlessly watching them.

"I had last watch, it's your turn." one tall, sinewy Uruk yelled to another.

"Quit you're whining," bellowed the second Uruk, "it's not your place to order me around grunt; I have orders from Saruman himself."

"A likely story," the first continued, "I never got no orders from the White Wizard."

The confrontation stopped there. A rusty sword swung and the head of the first Uruk leapt from its body.

"That's because you not the Captain, I am" grunted the other, generally pleased-looking Uruk Hai.

High atop the cliff the hooded figure had seen enough. He had time, this he knew. Once the brutish Uruk Hai slept he would bring down his fury on them, and end this tiresome search he had begun.

Crickets chirped in the yellowy died grass of Rohan, and the fire started to die out. At exactly this time was when the first arrow shot from the hooded figures bow. His aim was true, the sharpened piece of beach found its mark in between the visor of the only lookout. Arrow after arrow rained down unto to sleeping Uruk.

Garish the Uruk captain that had beheaded a fellow orc earlier that night woke to see half the camp full of arrows and countless dead. The urgent cry that left his mouth was the last ever to leave his lips, another arrow shot swiftly into the flesh of his unguarded face.

The remaining Uruk Hai wakened by there captain's yell spotted the figure and began loading their crossbows with bolts. One of the less lucky orcs woke only to get landed upon by the figure, which had leapt from the cliff.

"Charge you scurvy scum," yelled the Biggest Uruk.

The battle erupted; two Uruk picked up pikes and ran to stab their adversary. The first felt the sword blade growing out of his back as he fell to the ground. The hooded man kicked at the body yanked out his blood spattered sword and swung it with deft instinct at the other, who collapsed on top the first Uruk's body, headless. Next the remaining orc's charged there foe only to be felled one after the other. The last Uruk Hai managed to see a hardened face, full of wisdom covered in stubble, before the mans hand released a dagger at a deadly speed which pierced his foes armor right in the heart.

He cut the bounds off the captive, who rose wearily, trembling slightly. The prisoner, a woman was clearly that of Rohan.

"You are a shield maiden of Rohan," said the figure. His cloaked face didn't show much surprise.

"Yes, I am Alem, of Brendil," she stated politely, "but who are you, or do you remained cloaked?"

As if just realizing he still had the hood covering his face, he removed it. He was a good looking, of about 25. His hair was long and dark, curled slightly, and down to his neck. Alem instantly recognized him as a man of Gondor. He has blue-grey eyes and his chin was covered in stubble.

"I am Barradir, son of Burdor," he paused "I am of the Dunedain, rangers of the North."

_Authors Note: Well it's my first story I hope to get some feedback, I also hope it was good._


	2. A journey Begins

**Chapter 2: A Journey Begins**

Dwedain, a black and brown horse carried two riders across the plains of Rohan.

"Your horse is fast," Alem noted, "surely he is from here?"

Alem was beautiful. Her long blonde hair was cut delicately and made her sharp face even more pretty. She had green eyes, pretty features, and a slim body. Although her frame was that of a shield maiden she was also slightly muscular, this was most likely from training of a blade.

"But where else." Paused Barradir, he added, "Milady"

Alem took Barradir for what he was a silver-tongued rogue, but he was wise, handsome, and talented at many things, for this she liked him. In fact he was growing on her, she was beginning to like him more and more by the minute. The events of last night seemed like a dream, after freeing her Barradir had piled the corpses and lit them ablaze. He then got her on the horse and mounted after her.

In Barradir's mind Alem was the fairest woman he had ever laid eyes on. This was saying a lot considering all the traveling he had done. He had not known who he was saving or even that there had been a captive, until he had freed her. He was ever grateful that the Uruk's had captured her though, for had they not he would not have a new companion and beautiful one at that.

"Are you hungry fair one," Barradir grinned.

"Famished," Alem answered.

"Well I must not have a shield maiden hungry," he joked playfully.

Barradir stopped Dwedain and dismounted, he helped Alem off though she needed little help being a person of Rohan. He moved quickly over to a boulder, stopped turned and smiled at her, he then pushed at the boulder. His muscular frame staggered under the weight, finally he was the victor and the rock budged then rolled. He had found what he wanted underneath; some herbs and mushrooms which he gathered with his knife blade.

He pulled a copper pot off his horse and carried it to a small trickling brook. He filled the pot put the plants in it and laid it down.

"Now for a fire," he grinned, "you will find some tin bowls in my travel pack, care to grab them, Milady?"

"You think me helpless?" she added in mock despair.

Alem shoved Barradir playfully away from the fireplace and began making the fire herself.

"You are as smart as you are pretty," Barradir stated with a thin smile.

"You keep that up and I might think you fancy me," she flashed back.

Later that night, a joyful fire cackled and Alem and Barradir started joking and kidding together again. They each held a steaming bowl of soup and the whole feeling warmed them right to the bones. Dwedain had been fed soup and slept noislessly in the background,

"Where are you taking me, my hero?" asked Alem with a grin.

"Where else but too Edoras," Barradir spoke, "Unless you have something else in mind?"

"Of course," she spoke quietly, "I cannot go there, I was banished." A tear trickled down her face.

"Banished?" Barradir spoke astounded.

"Yes, along with Eomer and the Riders of Rohan," Alem finished, "Ever since the Uruk Hai began marching around with the white hand painted on them, Theoden has been poisoned by Saruman and Grima Wormtongue, he is little more than their servant." She shook, more tears coursed down her face.

"Then we must hurry," Barradir pulled her close and hugged her, stroking her hair, "what of Theodred?"

"H-h-h-he has fallen," she stammered more tears poured freely down her face, "and Theoden didn't even acknowledge it."

"So the heir has died, and the king corrupt," Barradir hissed, "this sounds like the work of Saruman." He pulled her into a tighter hug. He tried to stem the grief that flowed through her, as fresh as a new wound.

A_uthor's note: Sorry this was uneventful, action will take place, but of course this story needs plot. Awaiting your reviews and I hoped you liked it_.


	3. Attack of the Wargs

Chapter 3: Attack of the Wargs

Dwedain carried his two riders further across the vast plains of Rohan.

A howl erupted, quickly followed by several snarls. The vision that came to Barradir and Alem was horrible, a settlement in ruins! Housed were on fire, people were running and screaming, and large wolf-like animals ran about carrying violent looking orcs.

"Wargs," growled Barradir, whipping out his bow, "the wolves of Isengard."

Barradir took careful aim; the arrow found its mark in between the eyes of a rampaging warg, the orc was tossed to the ground and squished by his own, dead mount. Another warg rider rushed towards them. Barradir slid over allowing Alem to take control of the reins. He drew his sword.

"Guide my horse," Barradir whispered, he paused, "left, now!"

Dwedain took off; Barradir swung his sword and beheaded his adversary. The warg turned as if to jump but another warg collided with it in mid air, as it barely missed Dwedain. The rider of the second warg was slain instantly the two warg's began fighting each other in anger.

"Right," Barradir yelled.

Alem whispered into Dwedain's ear, as if he understood he took off right. This time another warg dove, it missed and its rider turned upon them. The warg lunged and bit Dwedain deep in his leg. Barradir without thinking leapt from Dwedain's back onto the wargs, he managed to push the rider off before he too tumbled to the ground.

"Human scum," the rider spat as it drew a deadly looking blade on the prone figure of Barradir.

The last words it would ever speak. A beautiful dagger, its hilt shaped in the fashion of a horse's head stuck into the orcs back. The orcs eyes rolled into its head and it fell to the side of Barradir.

"Not so useless, am I," scowled Alem.

"I never said you were," Barradir grinned fiercely back at her.

The warg who had his rider slain a moment ago jumped at Barradir. Who swiftly dove just in time, to gut it as it ran passed them. The warg managed to make it several feet before its front legs collapsed and it skidded along the ground, dead.

"Go Alem, save as many of the pilgrims as you can."

Alem turned, Dwedain in the direction of a burning house and charged off. Barradir cleaned his sword on the dead riders back and headed off for another fight.

Barradir saw the leader after killing a few more ransacking orc. The leader, a sturdy looking rider mounted on the biggest warg Barradir had ever laid eyes on. The orc had seen him as well,it kicked the giant black warg into an awkward lope towards Barradir. Barradir had his bow ready, an arrow flew deep into the wargs front leg, it still continued with huge strides towards him. A second arrow followed the first, this time into the underside of the warg. Yet it still limped toward Barradir, who dropped his bow and took out his sword. Right as the black warg opened its huge, cavernous mouth; Barradir sidestepped neatly and sliced it in the neck. He did not have enough power to kill the creature in one blow but it had been mortally wounded and skidded to the ground. He reached the dying warg intent in putting it out of its misery, he had forgotten entirely about the rider. He reached the animal only to be ambushed. The blade found it mark in his chest; fortunately enough for him the chain mail he wore was enough to protect him, except for a small cut he was fine. He fell back as the orc jumped on him. Instead of landing on him though it felt itself land on the dunedain's sharp blade.

In disgust he pushed the carcass of him and picked up his bow; the scene around him was a complete aftermath of chaos. Dead wargs littered the ground accompanied by there slain riders. Houses burned and screams could still be heard; Barradir stepped over a dead farmer, whose pitchfork was still clenched tightly in his hand. He found Alem tying a bandage to a young ones arm which had a cut on it.

"They attacked without warning, the second time this week," Alem spoke gravely.

"We will stay here for a while, help clean up and do what we can," Barradir answered soothingly.

"Many thanks," spoke a scrawny looking man, "I am Hasinfa, that is my wife Laudria, and our son," he pointed to the child Alem was bandaging, "Kirin."

"Nice to meet you, I am Barradir and she is Alem."

"A shield maiden of Rohan!" Hasinfa tried to hide his shocked expression.

"My good lady," spoke Hasinfa's wife Laudria, "why this far from Edoras?"

"Me and my friend," she gestured at Barradir, "are on an errand," she smiled.

"We must get you fed," said Hasinfa changing the subject, please come inside.

After a homely cooked meal of oatcakes and hot soup, the rest of the day was spent fixing buildings, and burying the dead. Although Hasinfa tried to stop Alem, she was stubborn and also helped by hammering nails into a shutter. Out of earshot Hasinfa spoke to Barradir.

"She is a shield maiden and should not be troubling herself with this," he nodded at Alem who was now showing Kirin how to use the hammer.

"She is as strong and stubborn as she is beautiful, my advice friend is to stand back and let her do as she wishes," Barradir grinned.

By nightfall Barradir and Alem where riding a well fed, bandaged Dwedain out of the settlement. Although the kindly family had offered for them to stay as long as they wanted and to have supper, Barradir had declined kindly and said they couldn't wait any longer. Although they had missed supper, Laudria had packed them a bag full of food, good for then next several days.

"You amaze me more and more every minute," said Barradir to Alem who now controlled Dwedain, he sat behind her.

"And your skill continues to amaze me, but your flattery even more," she falsely fluttered her eyelashes at him, grinning.

Barradir chuckled and whispered something into her ear.

"No," she said aghast.

Right then the first rain drops of rain began to pelt downwards.

"I told you," he spoke softly.

"How did you know?" she asked with interest.

"An old ranger trick, I'll tell you about it once we set up camp.

They set up camp in an old cave, a merry fire crackled and they both ate oatcakes from there bag's. Slept overcome Barradir and Alem as they settled in their cloaks. They did not see the odd creatures sneaking up on them in the night!


End file.
